A flexible screen is obviously superior to a screen, not only in lighter and thinner dimension, but also in lower consumption than an original component, which is conductive to improving endurance of a device. Meanwhile, the flexible screen has much higher durability than previous screens due to its characteristics of bendability and good flexibility, and the probability of accidental damage to the device is reduced.